


Working Late

by Susspencer



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/pseuds/Susspencer
Summary: What happens when Aaron works late? Normally Spencer and Jack get a night together, but Jack is ofc to science camp.  Will Spencer have a nigjt alone? Will Aaron make it an early night? What kind of late night work will transpire?





	Working Late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wednesdays__child](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesdays__child/gifts).



> Wednesdays child was having a blah week. I offered to write something for her. Here is the results.
> 
> Since I get blamed for smut summons, let's call this a reverse smut summons. Lol.

Hotch was up in his office as usual, paperwork never ends. It seemed the poor man always had one more report, analyse, or budget that was due yesterday to someone. If catching serial killers was a nine to five job, they would probably still give him another two hours worth of reports to do. The team wished they could relieve Hotch of some of this burden, but the best they could do is make sure their own reports were accurate and timely. They knew what he gave up to do his job well.

The day didn’t end when he left. Often Hotch would take paperwork home to do after his son went to bed. So even his home life was invaded by the deluge of forms. Jack was important to Aaron. Therefore; getting home to him was a priority, but that meant after bedtime, Aaron sat up doing paperwork. When Spencer became a part of the Hotchner household, it was less time to do work at home. Aaron had to devote evening time to Jack, then Spencer. He was not going to lose the man he loved to the job. Even though Spencer understood the demands of Aaron’s position, Aaron wasn’t going to neglect his homelife. They worked out that on Thursdays, Aaron would stay late. Thursday nights, he could stay as late as he needed. Spencer and Jack would have time together, to do special things together. It allowed them to build their relationship and Aaron to stay on top of his bureaucratic reporting duties. 

This particular Thursday, Jack was going to a science camp for the weekend. They were leaving after school and wouldn’t return until Sunday evening. Aaron had signed the permission slip two months ago, but with back to back cases the date had slipped his mind. Spencer hadn’t thought to remind him. When it was time to leave for the day, Spencer grabbed his satchel, said goodbye to Aaron, headed out wondering what he was going to do with the free time. As he rode the Metro home, his mind replayed the words of Aaron’s goodbye. 

“I’ll be really late. All this paperwork from the back to back cases, plus the monthly budget. Tell Jack goodnight for me and I love him. I’ll try to slip in quietly, not to wake you. Love you. If I don’t just sleep on the couch here.”

Spencer started smiling at himself. It was a wicked smile. He licked his lips, as he looked up with a twinkle in his eye. He got off the Metro at the next stop. After Spencer took the time to find a restaurant in the area that had Aaron’s favorites, he ordered dinner for the both of them to go. While dinner was being prepared, Spencer went a few doors down and purchased a bottle of wine. He went back, picked up dinner, called a cab, then went back to work. He walked through the empty bullpen. With a soft knock on Hotch’s door, Spencer smiled at the thought of having dinner with his boyfriend.

“Come in,” Hotch answered, wondering who was there at this hour. 

He looked up, when the door opened. His face lit up, with a dimpled smile at the sight of Spencer. It quickly changed when he realized that Jack wasn’t with him. His countenance changed to an extremely worried one. Spencer had closed the door, not noticing the facial change, until he turned back around.  
“What’s wrong Aaron?” He inquired?

“Where’s Jack? Why are you alone?”

“Science camp.” He answered, calmly. “Today is the twenty-third.”

“Oh, my.” Aaron said, relieved. He plopped back in his chair. “I totally forgot. When you closed the door and no Jack, I was panicking.”

Spencer sat the dinner and wine on Aaron’s desk. 

“Sorry, my love. I didn’t realize you forgot. Forgive me.” He said with a sad look.

“No worries, all is good.”

Spencer walked around, behind Hotch’s desk to get to glasses. He reached over Aaron’s arm to set them on the desk. As he did, he gave a soft kiss to Aaron’s right ear. 

“Dinner and wine to give you a break. There will be no argument.”

Aaron turned in his chair to face Spencer. He caught the genius, still bent over, by the hips. He gave Spencer a sly smile, as he moved his face closer to Spencer’s. Their lips met in a chaste kiss, that last for a sweet moment. Aaron released Spencer’s hips, when the kiss ended. Spencer stood, walked to the other side of the desk. Aaron moved the papers on the desk, the nameplate, coffee mug, pen, picture, so there was nothing between the two men. Spencer set out the food. Aaron opened the wine, allowing it to breathe, while he helped get the napkins from the to go bag. They settled into a nice conversation over dinner, discussing Jack and the science camp, talking about anything, everything, nothing, their hands brushed as they shared from each others boxes. Aaron poured a second glass of wine for each of them, well, tumblers of wine. Spencer raised an eyebrow at him. Aaron just smiled back. There was an understood, understanding that this Thursday night, the paperwork priority had gone by the wayside. The two lovers were having dinner, not the two coworkers. Spencer slipped his shoes off, as he sipped the wine. Playfully a foot found its way under Aaron’s desk, and up his pant leg, a benefit of being lanky. 

Aaron tried to look shocked. It failed. The food gone, cleared off the desk. The conversation lagging. Spencer stood to take his empty glass back to behind Aaron. He was blocked by Aaron rolling his chair in the way. Aaron took the glass from Spencer and sat it on the corner of the desk, next to his. Then he grabbed Spencer by the hips, pulled him down into his lap, with him facing forward, He kissed the young man’s neck, just under the ear. 

“Thank you for bringing me supper, but you forgot dessert.” He chuckled low and rough, as he sucked at that juncture of the neck and earlobe.  
“I think I may just have to take it out of your ass. Teach you not to forget.” Aaron growled and bit down just a little. 

Spencer moaned and pressed down into Aaron’s lap. He tilted his neck to let Aaron have more access. Aaron licked and sucked at the long neck before him, as his hands moved around Spencer's waist. He unfastened Spencer's belt and opened the button. Aaron's hand made its way under Spencer's shirt and over his abdomen. Aaron's large warm hand making circles on his belly, caused Spencer to lean his head on Aaron's shoulder. He could feel a shiver starting in his spine. Spencer reached up for Aaron's dark hair. His wrist was grabbed and stopped. 

“Sweet Spencer! You and your delicious body, tsk tsk, always distracting me.” Aaron purred in an almost predatory way, as he stood, Spencer and himself up.

He put Spencer's hand on the desk. As he released the wrist, Aaron leaned in against Spencer's back. 

“Don't move that hand. Understood?” Aaron ordered in his best unit chief voice.

“Yes, sir.” 

This time it was Aaron feeling the shiver. He loved it when Spencer called him sir, in a sexual situation. It gave him a feeling of power and responsibility, to have someone care for him enough to be willing to submit to his commands. It was quite stimulating physically and emotionally.

Spencer wiggled his rear, a little, to remind Aaron he was there. He brushed the growing bulge in Aaron's trousers. Spencer loved how he could see and feel the effect, that he was having on his lover. Aaron growled just a tad, which caused Spencer to still. Aaron ran his hand up Spencer’s arm, over his shoulder, and down his back. Spencer all but purred at the attention. Aaron’s touches were always firm, warm, and calming. When he reached the hips, the other hand joined in to grab the top of Spencer’s pants. Both hands pulled downward, only stopping to make sure they had Spencer’s boxer with them. The strong callused hands pushed the pants until they pooled at the young man’s ankles. A gentle tap at those ankles, let Spencer know to spread his legs, to make room for Aaron when he returned upward. With a kiss to the back of the knee, then on the thigh, and the buttocks, Spencer moaned as he grew hard with anticipation. He closed his eyes, listened for Aaron’s belt to open, there was a sequence to things, even office sex. Waiting caused his breathing to speed up, he didn’t hear anything for what seemed like too long. He felt the warmth of Aaron behind him still. Just as he was about to turn his head to see what was going on, he felt slick fingers at his entrance. The fingers played with him for a moment, then breached him. Oh, that glorious feeling of his lover’s touch inside. The first, start of the process, it ramped up Spencer’s mind, his feelings, and his want for Aaron. 

It didn’t take long until Spencer was ready. He was always ready, before Aaron was sure things were fully prepared. Spencer was learning to become patient. Aaron was learning that Spencer enjoyed it a bit rougher. Spencer heard the belt, the zipper, and then counted in his head how long it would take Aaron to lower his trousers. To the precise count, that Spencer had memorized, Aaron was slicked up and pressing against Spencer’s awaiting hole. Spencer moaned obscenely. Aaron loved the sounds Spencer made, but this wasn’t the place for those sounds. As he pressed into his lover, he whispered in his ear.

“Shhhh, although it’s late, we still need to be quiet. You can get so beautifully noisy, but not here.” 

“Grrnnt, but you feel so goooood. So hard not to, will do mmmmmy best.” Spencer replied, as Aaron sank into him.

Aaron’s hands gripped Spencer’s hips. Spencer leaned over the desk a bit more, in an attempt to allow Aaron in deeper. Aaron began to pull out and thrust back in. Not too fast or rough at first, a nice pace, that felt good to both men, sweet and pleasurable. Then Spencer adjusted his position moving his hand from where Aaron had originally placed it. With that, Aaron set up a faster more punishing pace. He reached up, moved Spencer’s hand back, took hold of Spencer’s hip and began to pound each thrust into Spencer. It was hard, rough, chasing his own orgasm like a madman. Spencer wanted to move his other hand to stroke himself, but was unsure. Just as he was going to ask permission, Aaron reached around, gripped him roughly, started jerking in rhythm to his thrusts. 

Spencer let out a moaned, “so close. Aaron, yes. Please.”

“Reach down and catch yourself.” Aaron commanded. 

Spencer’s hands flew in front of his cock. Aaron thrust and stroked, a couple more times, then Spencer came. As he did, He leaned back into Aaron’s thrusts. Aaron moaned this time, at the feel of Spencer’s channel fluttering around him. He dropped his hand off Spencer’s cock, when he came hard. He fell slightly forward, pushing Spencer into the desk. Aaron kissed Spencer’s neck.

“Don’t move. Let me get some wipes from my go bag to clean us up.”

Aaron went to his go bag, gathered the things he needed. Spencer expected to feel wet wipes on his cheeks. Instead, he felt something hard and slick. When it pressed inside him, he about jumped on the desk. 

“What the hell?” He exclaimed!

With a small chuckle, Aaron responded,”Butt plug, my love. You forgot dessert. You are wearing that home as punishment. I will remove it when I get there.”

Aaron handed Spencer a few wipes, in order to clean his hands and himself. While Aaron cleaned himself off, then righted his trousers, tucking his shirt back in, Spencer gave himself the once over. Spencer kept an eye on Aaron, a very leery eye. When Aaron said nothing more about heading home, Spencer’s punishment, or a time for leaving, Spencer asked.

“When will we be heading home then?”

“You can catch the Metro anytime. I have two reports that have to be finished tonight, then I will hurry home to you. I wouldn’t want you to suffer too long.” 

Spencer’s mouth dropped open. Ride the Metro home, with a … but people might see him squirm uncomfortably, what if he got too aroused by it, well, I could put my messenger bag in my lap…

“Spencer! Get out of your head, and head home.” Hotch barked.

“Yes, sir.” Spencer said, quickly as he snapped his head back around. 

He gave a quick peck to Aaron, picked up his bag, and headed out the door. Once the door closed, Aaron snickered to himself as he set his desk in order. Quickly, he got to work on the reports. He had them finished in less than an hour. Spencer would be about a third of the way home. Aaron picked up his briefcase, go bag, tied the trash up, made sure he had all his things. He took the trash out with him, in order to dispose of the evidence. He thought about that as he walked. It almost made him feel like a criminal, but how could loving that gorgeous genius be a criminal act. Aaron was surprised when the security guard asked what he was so happy about on his way out. He laughed it off as leaving early, but realized it must have been the earlier thought about Spencer, reached his face.

After he tossed the trash in the dumpster, he climbed in his SUV, and hurried home. He arrived before Spencer, as planned. He placed his go bag and briefcase by the door. Aaron went to the bedroom, slipped out of his clothes, socks, shoes, everything. He put on his bathrobe, then returned to the living room to await Spencer’s arrival. Spencer had been doing well on the Metro. He sat very still, as to not bump the butt plug into his prostate. His satchel on his lap, he appeared like a normal rider. The Metro, itself, was mostly vacant, due to the time. Spencer did get a very panicked look on his face, when it pulled into the stop, three away from home. The platform was full of people. There must have been a concert downtown, tonight. The people poured in the car. The empty seats on either side of Spencer now full, he was bumped at every turn. While enjoyable in one way, it was causing a possibly very embarrassing situation somewhere else. Spencer prayed that many of the passengers would get off at the next two stops, however; he was not so fortunate. He had to stand, pull his bag close to him for safety, and to cover his rather obvious tent, then push his way to the exit. Spencer thought he was going to die, if he bumped one more person on the way out. Once free of the Metro car, he breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn’t too far a walk home, from the station. Spencer swore every step caused the plug to shift. He wondered how long he would have to wait for Aaron to arrive. Aaron hadn’t said which reports he was finishing. Unfortunately, there were a few reports that could take a couple hours. 

Spencer opened the door, went in, set his satchel down. Normally, he would change into comfortable clothes, but he was afraid that would just jostle things, more. He took a seat on the couch to wait for Aaron. He found it difficult to find a position that offered a view of the door, that didn’t push the butt plug in. Shoes off, feet up, no. Feet on the floor legs open, no. It was becoming more frustrating than the Metro ride had been. 

“Oh my god, You’re killing me, Aaron Hotchner.” Spencer screamed.

“Am I?” came a voice from down the hall.

It startled Spencer. He jumped up. When he turned to look towards the voice, he noticed Aaron’s briefcase. With a roll of his eyes, he headed to the bedroom. He stopped in the doorway, placed his hands on his hips, and just looked at the handsome man lounging on the bed. Aaron smiled his dimpled smile. The one that Spencer couldn’t resist. Spencer had wanted to tirade at Aaron for laying there in a state of undress, while he was uncomfortably waiting in the other room, but between the smile and the view through the opening in the robe, he just smiled. He started to unbutton his shirt. Aaron scooted down the bed, towards his lover. When Spencer reached the last button, Aaron stood and removed the shirt. He pulled Spencer into a deep passionate kiss. Tongues became quickly involved, a bit of hair tugging had Spencer moaning into Aaron’s mouth, and thrusting forward. Aaron pulled back for some air.

“You seem to have had an exciting ride home.” He stated, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Oh, you don’t know, the half of it. But less talk more touching, please.”

“Your wish is my command.” Aaron stated and bent over in a bow.

He stopped to unfasten Spencer’s belt. He yanked it from the belt loops with a snap. Spencer shivered at the sound. There was a zip, then the feel of the button being undone. He felt the pants go over the plug, then the underwear. Aaron helped him step all the way out of both. He ran his gun callused hands back up Spencer’s calves, thighs, and pulled Spencer forward when he reached his buttocks. As he did, he took the erection before him, in his mouth. Spencer looked down at the delicious sight below. Aaron on his knees, lips stretched around his cock, eyes closed, looking like a starving man. Next thing he knew, Aaron’s hands had migrated to the plug. He was sliding it in and out, in synch with his mouth. 

“Aaron, not going to last long, this way.” Spencer all but screamed.

Aaron pulled off a moment. “That’s the plan. I want my dessert, you owe me. Now.”

Aaron resumed his onslaught. Spencer moaned wickedly at the words Aaron had said. It wasn’t but a minute later that his warm salty treat was coating Aaron’s throat. Aaron swallowed, and licked, and licked Spencer clean. He pulled himself off and up. With a kiss that lasted longer, than the blow job, Spencer chased his taste in Aaron’s mouth. This time it was Aaron moaning and groaning. Aaron turned Spencer and pushed him on the bed.

“Up, legs apart. Get the lube out of the drawer.” He commanded, as he took off his bathrobe.

“Yes, sir.” Spencer replied, complying quickly.

Once he had the lube in hand, Spencer stared at his lover. He loved how Aaron looked when he was turned on like this. When the two of them were free to take their fill of loving from each other, Aaron had a look to him, that could only be described as potential unsub for Spencer's body. It was the only time that Aaron totally let go. It was pure, raw, emotion, passion, need, love. Spencer was always willing to give, but he couldn’t give enough to his Aaron, this Aaron. Aaron kneed up on the bed, his cock heavy. Spencer was panting. Aaron laid over Spencer, as he took his lips in a kiss. Spencer opened his mouth to allow his lover in. Aaron’s tongue explored, tasted, and drew moan after moan from Spencer. He allowed his body to slower add more weight onto Spencer’s. Between the kissing, the weight, the warmth, Spencer could feel himself hardening again. He shifted to gain some friction, which caused the butt plug to rub against his prostate again.   
“Ahhh Aa-Aaron. Please.” He cried.

Aaron thrust down. He licked behind Spencer's ear. Spencer turned his head to grant better access. 

In a low husky rumble, Aaron asks, “Would you like me to replace that plug for you, love?”

Spencer nodded, then nodded faster.

Aaron reached down, removed the plug, took the lube and coated his cock. He tossed the bottle on the bed, then lined himself up with Spencer's waiting hole. He slid in smoothly, bottoming out quickly. Both men moaned loudly, at the wonderful feeling. Aaron stayed there for a moment, just enjoying lazy kisses and the warmth of Spencer. This was going to be fast and fun. Spencer loved a good hard furious fuck, unfortunately, they were few and far in between. Spencer could be so exquisitely noisy, during such love making sessions. When Jack was at home, that prevented these. Spencer wanted to encourage Aaron to move, but he also didn’t want this night to end. Aaron was always sensitive to Spencer, his needs, and timing. He started moving, before Spencer could do anything. He pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in. Spencer was almost startled by the sudden force. 

“Ohhhh,” Spencer moaned, “Yes,” “Aaron!” “Baby right there. Oh my! Baby yes yes. Please, harder. Yes. Yes. Please.”

Spencer just went on and on, as Aaron slammed into him, over and over. Aaron moaned, also. Spencer reached down to stroke himself. Aaron shook his head. 

“Come ... on ... my … cock, only.” Aaron panted. “I love it when you do.”

Spencer moved his hand to Aaron’s back, trying to pull him deeper and deeper. He loved Aaron. He loved the whole man, when he was Hotch, when he was Aaron the father, Aaron the friend, Aaron the lover. Aaron was his everything, when he thought on this, felt him inside him, when the passion poured from one man to the other and back, it was the only time Spencer felt complete. Completely loved, completely owned, completely complete. Spencer's mind was entwined with his emotions and his body, they all sped him towards orgasm. Aaron thrust and thrust, grunt, grunt, moan. He felt Spencer spill between them. He heard him cry out.

“Aaron, I love you.”

Aaron pressed in and stilled, as he pulsed into his love’s channel. 

“God, I love you so much!” Aaron exclaimed!

Aaron pulled out, rolled to the side, and pulled his love to his chest. Spencer, now recovered, laid his head on Aaron's chest. He listened to Aaron's heart beat slow, his breathing even out, and lightly ran his fingers through the dark chest hair. There was no better place to be. The silence after lovemaking was peacefully serene. Poets have called it basking in the afterglow. To Aaron and Spencer, it was the best benefit of a night of working late.


End file.
